She Smells Like Mikan and Treasure
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Vivi loves many people and things in her life, she loves her father, she loves Kohza, she loves Pell, she loves her sunburnt country. But more importantly, there is a faded cross on her left arm (except not faded - she will never forget) that reminds her of love for a crew of dreamers and of her lover. (Or Vivi reflects, wondering about when she can be a pirate Written for Day 16


_So, written for day 16 of 20 years at sea, im branching out a bit because i generally dislike romance but i decided that vivi/nami is such a sweet ship that i couldnt resist_

 _yeah the sunburnt thing is a reference to the poem by Dorothea Mackeller, called 'My Country'._

 _Okay, so this is my first shippy fic cos i usually dont like to ship ppl but Nami/Vivi is my favourite thing in life rn, imma start doing a series with Vivi lmao. ive skipped a few days but ill come back for them i swear._

* * *

Vivi loves many people, she loves her father, she loves Pell.

She loves her sun-burnt country.

But most importantly, there is a little tattoo on her arm that she loves almost as much as what it represents.

It represents her friendship with the Straw Hat Pirates, even that Nico Robin that tried to take down her country.

After truly discovering the truth behind the dark haired woman she couldn't help but pity Nico Robin, or Miss All-Sunday.

Oh, and the fact that Luffy had declared war on the _entire freaking world_ for the woman. And what was more frustrating was that he didn't care about it.

Well, it wasn't infuriating per say, it was more like an itch that could not be scratched.

But more importantly, she remembered learning of a day when the man she loved as dearly as a brother was subjected to _such an awful war._

Wars are always terrible, especially if the ones you care about are within the crossfire of the enemies and the allies.

And Vivi cries in anguish for Luffy because _where is the crew?_

 _Separated at the Sabaody Archipelego by a warlord apparently._

 _Where is Luffy now?_

 _Where is Luffy's big brother who Vivi had only met once within her sunburnt country under the reign of the enemy?_

 _Gone, gone, gone._

She likes to think that if she was there she could have done _something_ but then Vivi sobs and thinks that there was _nothing_ one could do for the son of the King of the Pirates.

She doesn't care that Ace is the son of Gol D. Roger, the man was a completely different person and after hearing of what Ace's mother did for him she can't help but feel _blinding, white, hot **rage.**_

Rage for the man who was Luffy's brother that they would so carelessly announce his heritage to the vultures of the world.

But, Portgas D. Ace was dead and Luffy was in the wind so Vivi does not sleep.

She does not eat for there are people she cares about. _Where are the rest of the crew?_

And then Luffy appears in the paper, in mourning, she wonders over the meaning of the 3D2Y mark tattooed onto Luffy's arm.

She doesn't think that it's a coincident that they reappear _two years later._

Nami is more beautiful than ever and Vivi thinks that the hair suits her.

Vivi wanted to meet up with them one day when they had fulfilled their dreams, maybe _after…_

After she was crowned queen and had a suitable heir to succeed her, not saying that she wanted to have children or anything…

She may have been a child once but she didn't always enjoy their company, oh, and the fact that one had to have sex with another man always put a damper on things.

Vivi didn't usually label herself as anything explicitly but when she had known Nami…

Well, let's just say that she knew what she liked.

And Kohza… she loves him, maybe not as much as another woman on another ship (in another world, maybe they could have lived happily ever after) but still enough.

But not enough to bear his children, the entire process seems… _laborious._

And Vivi isn't complaining about her relationship but it is kind of painful to be seas away from your lover, the one who is travelling the world with the future King of the Pirates.

And Vivi knows that eventually one day, when she is older and there _is_ somebody waiting for her to pass away and give away her country like one gives life, she will go to the orange-haired lady waiting for her and live out the rest of her days,

 _As free as the King of the Pirates._

Vivi fingers a strand of her blue hair in the breeze, idly watching a News Coo approach, "Caw!"

She grabs the paper and pays it the correct change, ignoring the stirring of activity below on deck because they all finally realised _just how high up she was._

"You haven't changed one bit, Luffy." She says fondly, looking at the new bounty poster and the latest exploits of the straw hat crew. "How many warlords does that make now? Two?"

Although, there _has_ been rumours that they took down another warlord just before hitting the Archipelago.

She begins to outright laugh at Nami's wanted poster. "You still managed to get a beautiful pose in there. Congratulations, Sanji, you have a new poster, although, I wonder why it is only alive…"

People that warranted 'Only Alive' on their posters were more often than not, either ex-marines that had deserted or the sons and daughters of incredibly wealthy people who had also left the family.

"Hmm."

"Vivi-sama, please get down from there." One of the guards cry desperately, huffing a sigh, she tucks the wanted posters into her bra and leaps from the crows nest, officially terrifying the entire ship's occupants.

Except for Papa, he barely seems fazed by her capabilities, and Pell too, although, they knew she'd been undercover in Baroque Works so…

She ignores the Navy escort ship travelling beside them on their journey to Mariejois, 'the land of the holy'.

"Papa!" He was looking a little better today, just a little on the pale side. "Look, they took down another warlord."

She proudly shows him the articles and the attached wanted posters. The King just grins, "I'm very delighted that they're back wreaking havoc."

She grins back. "Now, Vivi, my dear, can we talk in private?"

She complies, pushing his wheelchair into the deep confines of their lush cabin. "Yes, father?"

"I want you to know that I fully support you, in your desires to be reunited with the straw hats." He coughs a little, grimacing before continuing. "And I know how much the navigator means to you, I just worry that you won't have any-"

Vivi sighs but cuts her father off anyway. "If I want to have a child, father, I could probably get a donor, I just…"

"I get it, she's free as a pirate and so were you." King Nefertari Cobra grins widely.

Vivi squirms a little, she's glad he doesn't care. She never really tried to hide her feelings in front of him so it isn't a surprise that he worked it out.

But it's reassuring to know that he supports her.

So she just smiles and pats his leg. "I'll figure something out when Luffy becomes King."

Nefertari Vivi is a woman with many people and things she loves.

And one day, when the second Pirate King has his coronation, she will join them, for the navigator with the dream to draw a map of the world will need some relatively sane company (and she wants to get to know the new crew members).


End file.
